Talk:Perri Verdino-Gates/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C90D:753D:77A1:12CE-20190831010820
PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fihvFL3LIQ 1:08NOW PLAYING 'It could get ugly': Orlando residents prepare for Dorian Washington Post 322 views44 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7b8h3Q_4TU 1:05NOW PLAYING President Trump’s personal secretary forced to resign ABC News 2.7K views36 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i8zJiWIqsU 1:18NOW PLAYING Tyler Skaggs died by suffocation after ingesting alcohol, opioids ABC News 464 views30 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrkkLoIpxIo 5:25NOW PLAYING Simone Biles' Brother Arrested & Charged With Triple Murder | E! News E! News 110K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8meLjb6XIsE 0:55NOW PLAYING Greta Thunberg joins hundreds of teenagers in climate protest in New York Guardian News 16K views6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CddXm5Re2F4 0:31NOW PLAYING Milwaukee health officials urge residents to stop smoking e-cigarettes CBS This Morning 16K views1 day ago Live Now – News https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp8PhLsUcFE NOW PLAYING Bloomberg Global News Bloomberg 415 watching Bloomberg Global News brings you live coverage of the markets open and close, plus everything you need to know across business, finance, technology, politics and more daily. To watch complete mark... LIVE NOW Sections Sports News144,207 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Entertainment News123,562 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Business News129,073 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Technology News78,336 subscribers SUBSCRIBE World News231,559 subscribers SUBSCRIBE National News198,129 subscribers SUBSCRIBE 'It could get ugly': Orlando residents prepare for Dorian PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fihvFL3LIQ 1:08NOW PLAYING 'It could get ugly': Orlando residents prepare for Dorian Washington Post 322 views44 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g06sGljP1nc 2:18NOW PLAYING Hurricane Dorian could strike as a Category 4 storm CBS Evening News 2.2K views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yWU6s2tgSI 2:34NOW PLAYING How to prepare your home, kids and finances for Hurricane Dorian Washington Post 109 views3 hours ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SYVk0E6wT0 0:30NOW PLAYING NOAA Flies Inside the Eye Of Hurricane Dorian as it Strengthens to Category-3 Storm VOA News 363 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clpHCepZW5I 4:05NOW PLAYING U.S. Virgin Islands Governor Says He's Never Seen a Storm Like Hurricane Dorian Bloomberg Markets and Finance 1.1K views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7p1DyTU2ao 2:07NOW PLAYING Dorian upgraded to Category 3 hurricane (Aug. 30) as it churns toward Florida Washington Post 4.4K views5 hours ago President Trump’s personal secretary forced to resign PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7b8h3Q_4TU 1:05NOW PLAYING President Trump’s personal secretary forced to resign ABC News 2.7K views36 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjG5JS6hz00 7:28NOW PLAYING Trump's personal assistant abruptly exits administration CNN 27K views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI0f_m8kRJo 1:47NOW PLAYING Madeleine Westerhout out as Trump's personal assistant CBS News 32K views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muHqbCz6KWc 0:47NOW PLAYING Trump’s personal assistant abruptly resigns from White House Fox News 281K views10 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHh6WPxsF08 6:35NOW PLAYING Donald Trump's war on windmills CNN 170K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfVStS4Ii7E 5:16NOW PLAYING White House: Trump Is Joking When He Talks About Border Wall Pardons | Velshi & Ruhle | MSNBC MSNBC 57K views2 days ago Subtitles Tyler Skaggs died by suffocation after ingesting alcohol, opioids PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i8zJiWIqsU 1:18NOW PLAYING Tyler Skaggs died by suffocation after ingesting alcohol, opioids ABC News 464 views30 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EE2YvHKspuk 0:20NOW PLAYING Medical examiner: Angels pitcher died of accidental overdose CBS Evening News 167 views1 hour ago Simone Biles' Brother Arrested & Charged With Triple Murder | E! News PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrkkLoIpxIo 5:25NOW PLAYING Simone Biles' Brother Arrested & Charged With Triple Murder | E! News E! News 110K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cOg5t269EU 0:52NOW PLAYING Simone Biles's Brother Charged With Murder In Shooting That Left 3 Dead At AirBnb | TIME TIME 1.3K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PYLXkFX6co 0:25NOW PLAYING Simone Biles' brother charged in triple homicide CBS News 5.6K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeTuh-aWk60 1:19NOW PLAYING Simone Biles' Brother Accused Of Triple-Murder In Ohio | PeopleTV PeopleTV 1.5K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGqhzsnH65o 0:46NOW PLAYING Brother Of Olympic Gold Medalist Simone Biles Arrested And Charged With Triple Homicide | TODAY TODAY 9.5K views9 hours ago Subtitles Greta Thunberg joins hundreds of teenagers in climate protest in New York https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8meLjb6XIsE 0:55NOW PLAYING Greta Thunberg joins hundreds of teenagers in climate protest in New York Guardian News 16K views6 hours ago Swedish climate activist Greta Thunberg was joined by hundreds of American teenagers protesting outside the UN headquarters in New York on Friday calling for adults to act on the crisis of global h... Milwaukee health officials urge residents to stop smoking e-cigarettes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CddXm5Re2F4 0:31NOW PLAYING Milwaukee health officials urge residents to stop smoking e-cigarettes CBS This Morning 16K views1 day ago Amid a nationwide spike in severe lung illnesses, Milwaukee's health department issued an alert telling people to stop using e-cigarettes immediately. There are 16 confirmed cases of chemical pneum... Lightfoot still fuming over feud with ‘Madame President’ Preckwinkle PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRTGJG98a8I 5:59NOW PLAYING Lightfoot still fuming over feud with ‘Madame President’ Preckwinkle Chicago Sun-Times 1K views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEPDvTbcQuI 1:10:38NOW PLAYING Mayor Lori Lightfoot with the Chicago Sun-Times Editorial Board Chicago Sun-Times 446 viewsStreamed 8 hours ago Critics bash Trump over differing Hurricane Dorian reactions PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYjrUyG1Oq0 3:32NOW PLAYING Critics bash Trump over differing Hurricane Dorian reactions Fox News 2.7K views1 hour ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKk_OzQoBrA 1:02NOW PLAYING Trump: 'Mar-a-Lago can handle itself' during Dorian Fox Business 2.2K views2 hours ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj2VgYJr7FE 9:10NOW PLAYING Biden doubles down after being accused of telling fake war story Fox News 12K views2 hours ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Hl3UXY9LD0 2:52NOW PLAYING Former Canadian PM 'rooting for a direct hit' of Hurricane on Mar-a-Lago Fox News 35K views9 hours ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muHqbCz6KWc 0:47NOW PLAYING Trump’s personal assistant abruptly resigns from White House Fox News 281K views10 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9f0QsnbB88 3:51NOW PLAYING Washington Post accuses Biden of conflating war story details Fox News 71K views10 hours ago Subtitles Hong Kong: Police crackdown on protest activists PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYOl4nC41AI 6:15NOW PLAYING Hong Kong: Police crackdown on protest activists Channel News 8.1K views6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-SMTXUE5pQ 3:0 NOW PLAYING Ho ng Kong protesters keep up pressure on government CN A 15K views12 hours ago How much do voters care about Joe Biden's gaffes? PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGZwPoUSLVY 3:32NOW PLAYING How much do voters care about Joe Biden's gaffes? CBS News 3.3K views8 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgvMq7PzBFg 6:42NOW PLAYING Can Elizabeth Warren win Native American votes? CBS News 1.9K views9 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9f0QsnbB88 3:51NOW PLAYING Washington Post accuses Biden of conflating war story details Fox News 71K views10 hours ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1SsgTaSjoI 3:04NOW PLAYING Biden's dramatic and shifting story about a U.S. soldier's medal Washington Post 2.9K views10 hours ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IwYSK0eChE 5:02NOW PLAYING Democratic Field Shrinks to 10 Candidates Ahead of Debate Bloomberg Politics 2K views13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiiG9nu4Wmg 6:17NOW PLAYING Joe Biden continues campaign swing through South Carolina CBS News 25K views23 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IndzH0HTZ7A 2:29NOW PLAYING Joe Biden under scrutiny for war story told on campaign trail l ABC News ABC News 17K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3hX_8adaZE 8:57NOW PLAYING Washington Post: Joe Biden conflated details of several war stories into one CNN 63K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbQNuIo1j8c 8:49NOW PLAYING Elizabeth Warren and Joe Biden to face off for first time in upcoming debate CBS News 8.3K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kYRRvUM2mo 4:39NOW PLAYING Did Joe Biden Forget Barack Obama's Name? TheDC Shorts 60K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8z4E8_5ZFk 3:01NOW PLAYING 10 Dem candidates meet threshold to make third debate stage Fox News 32K views1 day ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fjfr9ZLEgpQ 15:18NOW PLAYING Top Dems Beat President Donald Trump Handily In New Head-To-Head Polls | The Last Word | MSNBC MSNBC 282K views1 day ago Subtitles Investigators seize enough fentanyl to kill 14 million people in massive drug bust https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IsGf6A6B-I 2:16NOW PLAYING Investigators seize enough fentanyl to kill 14 million people in massive drug bust CBS This Morning 4K views13 hours ago Investigators have busted a massive drug ring spanning three states. Law enforcement officers in Virginia seized enough fentanyl to kill 14 million people as part of what they called "Operation Coo... James Leavelle, detective handcuffed to Lee Harvey Oswald, dies at 99 PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cCWkykc098 1:18NOW PLAYING James Leavelle, detective handcuffed to Lee Harvey Oswald, dies at 99 CBS Evening News 174 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uhtsm6oA11E 2:34NOW PLAYING From 2007: Interview with Bob Jackson, photographer who took historic photo of Lee Harvey Oswald The Dallas Morning News 1.5K views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U52KjTf3I1Y 1:56NOW PLAYING From 2010: Profile of Jim Leavelle, detective in historic photo of Lee Harvey Oswald's shooting The Dallas Morning News 7K views10 hours ago DNC concerned about security of Iowa and Nevada's virtual caucus plans https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr0rKndluiw 3:55NOW PLAYING DNC concerned about security of Iowa and Nevada's virtual caucus plans CBS News 32K views23 hours ago CBS News campaign reporter Adam Brewster joined "Red and Blue" to discuss why the DNC is concerned about plans for virtual caucuses in Iowa and Nevada. Teen arrested for alleged ISIS terror plot in Queens, New York https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5H9gzfuF0Y 1:34NOW PLAYING Teen arrested for alleged ISIS terror plot in Queens, New York CBS News 3.3K views9 hours ago A 19-year-old is expected to appear in federal court today in connection with an alleged terror plot. Officials say he was planning a knife attack inspired by ISIS. Jenna DeAngelis reports for CBSN...